The Good Kind of Ache
by flowerofsin
Summary: For 50scenes. A moment between lovers. No spoilers this one could take place in any arc, to be honest.


Title: The Good Kind of Ache

Author: Eumenides (flowerofsin)

Fandom: Bleach

Characters: Aizen, Tousen

Prompt: 004 (sore)

Word Count: 1,238

Rating: M

Summary: A moment between lovers. No spoilers (this one could take place in any arc, to be honest)

Warnings: Beware of m/m loving.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Bleach. Kubo Tite rules all.

Unable to get to sleep, one of two figures on a bed opened his eyes in the dimly lit room. Shifting on his side of the bed, Kaname suppressed a groan. He sighed, unable to get comfortable due to aches in rather intimate places. He enjoyed his partner's enthusiasm during the act, afterwards not as much.

The body behind Tousen shifted closer, a bare chest pressing warmly against his back. An arm wound its way around his waist as Aizen spooned against him, nuzzling his neck.

"You keep fidgeting," Sosuke remarked. "Sore?" His voice held mostly amusement, but also a hint of concern.

"It's nothing," Kaname answered, shifting against the sheets once more. "I'm hardly delicate, you know."

"Of course," Aizen said. Tousen could feel the man's lips pull into a smile against his shoulder before the other shinigami planted a kiss there. "But still, I feel as though I should make it up to you." The arm draped around Kaname's waist moved so that Aizen's hand drifted lower, sliding across his belly and down toward a nest of dark curls.

"I think that's how I got into this predicament," Tousen told him, moving to place a hand on top of Aizen's wandering one, but not hindering its movements. "For someone with so much control most days, you have large appetites."

"I could say the same of you, you know," Aizen replied. "I was going to let you top this time, but since you're not up to it-" Aizen was cut off by Tousen twisting to grasp him, pushing Aizen onto his back and moving to straddle him.

Sightless eyes were cast down in Aizen's direction, a curtain of dark braids framing Tousen's face. "Did you say you were going to _allow_ me to do something?" Kaname asked as he pressed Aizen against the sheets.

He could hear the laughter in Sosuke's voice as he shifted teasingly beneath him. "It seems I didn't wear you out completely. I'll make a better effort next time."

Smiling faintly, Tousen released one of Sosuke's wrists in favor of trailing his fingertips over the other shinigami's cheek and across his lips. That satisfied smile was there as Kaname knew it would be. As his fingers traveled down his neck to rest on Aizen's chest, touch suddenly seemed inadequate. The feel of Sosuke brushing up against him wasn't enough. Nor the scent of him, or the small sound that Aizen made in the back of his throat as he tweaked a nipple. Just once Kaname wanted to see a scene like this, to know what the heated skin he touched looked like, how low the flush went when Aizen was aroused, what sweat looked like beading on his creamy skin. Tousen satisfied himself for the moment with leaning down to taste the other man, first his lips then the skin of his muscled chest and belly.

Aizen's hand found its way downward, combing through dark braids as warm breath caressed him intimately before lips sheathed his growing erection. "It seems like I'm the one getting pampered," Aizen remarked with a sigh before biting his lip. When he recovered, he added, "I'm not about to complain about it, though," sounding slightly out of breath. Tousen paused, smiling around his lover's length before resuming his efforts.

Gazing downward, Sosuke couldn't take his eyes away. The sight of his erection passing those full lips was mesmerizing. But even better than the sight of it was the feel of how lips and tongue caressed his hardening length. Kaname paused to moisten a finger before sliding it back to toy with his lover's entrance as he drew Aizen's erection past his lips once more. He could hear the rustling of the sheets as Sosuke pulled them into his tight grip, arching against them. His choked cry as he was taken in deeper was music to Kaname's ears.

Soon, Tousen heard the sound of a hand fumbling on the side table before he felt a small container being pressed into the hand resting on Aizen's belly. Kaname let the other man's length leave his mouth with a moist sound as he grasped the proffered jar.

"You're so eager," Kaname said, twisting open the jar. "It's better when this kind of thing is drawn out."

Aizen's body shook slightly with his faint laughter. "If it's drawn out any longer, I'm just going to make a mess."

Tousen smiled as he moistened the fingers of one hand with the slick substance, picturing in his mind's eye how the other man looked lying there, flushed and with his legs wantonly spread. "That was the general idea." His grin broadened as he fingered his lover. "I'm fairly confident that I could bring you twice in one night."

Aizen propped himself up to watch Tousen press first one then two slippery fingers inside of him. "Oh, I'm sure you can," he said with a knowing grin. "It's just been too long since you've done this. It's making me a little impatient," he admitted.

Kaname crawled between his spread legs without disengaging his probing fingers. He managed to find AIzen's lips, parting them under his own. Their tongues slid over one another as they kissed hungrily. Sosuke had to break the kiss to moan when Kaname's fingers slid against a certain spot inside him, making him shiver. Judging that his partner was ready by the way he was grinding against his deeply pressed fingers, Tousen withdrew to grasp the jar again, spreading the substance on his erection. He positioned himself, pushing slowly inside. Kaname had to smile when Aizen pressed back against him with an eager groan, partially impaling himself. A hand found Tousen's shoulder as he leaned down for a kiss. Pulling away slightly, Tousen began to move, Aizen raising his legs to wrap around the other man's waist as he thrust inside.

Their bodies soon finding a rhythm, Tousen wasn't sure how long he'd last. It had been far too long since he'd been inside the other man who was deliciously tight. Not to mention how arousing he found Aizen's soft cries that the shinigami tried to muffle by pressing his face against his shoulder. Or the way Sosuke's fingernails scraped bluntly against his skin, leaving marks. As Aizen began to nip along his shoulder, Tousen pushed deeper, making the other man arch. Kaname ran fingers through Sosuke's sweat dampened hair as he nibbled along his exposed throat. With Aizen shifting restlessly beneath him, Tousen stepped up his movements. It was a matter of consideration and pride to make his lover come before he did.

Aizen's hands clenched on Tousen's shoulders, his legs tightening around the other shinigami's waist. Sosuke groaned as his essence splashed between them. Tousen managed a few more thrusts into his lover's tensed body before spilling deep inside of him. Out of breath, Kaname momentarily collapsed on top of his lover before rolling off and onto his back with a satisfied sound.

He listened to Aizen's heavy breathing as he recovered. After a short while, Tousen could hear his lover shifting against the sheets. He smirked, saying, "Now it seems as though we can both be sore in the morning."

"It's not so bad," Sosuke remarked as he sidled closer to drape an arm over the other shinigami. "I rather like this kind of ache."

"It figures that you would," Tousen remarked, receiving a chuckle in answer.

End


End file.
